This invention relates to manufacture of phase shift photomask blanks in photolithography, known in the art as the attenuating (embedded) type, using the ion-beam deposition technique. More specifically, this invention relates to photomask blanks to be used with short wavelength (i.e.,  less than 400 nanometer) light, which attenuate and change the phase of transmitted light by 180xc2x0 relative to the incident light, and which provide tunable optical transmission. Additionally, this invention relates to photomask blanks with single or multi-layered coating of the general formula MxSiOyNz or MxAlOyNz on the blanks.
Microlithography is the process of transferring microscopic circuit patterns or images, usually through a photomask, on to a silicon wafer. In the production of integrated circuits for computer microprocessors and memory devices, the image of an electronic circuit is projected, usually with an electromagnetic wave source, through a mask or stencil on to a photosensitive layer or resist, applied to the silicon wafer. Commonly, the mask is a layer of xe2x80x9cchromexe2x80x9d patterned with these circuit features on a transparent quartz substrate. Often referred to as a xe2x80x9cbinaryxe2x80x9d mask, a xe2x80x9cchromexe2x80x9d mask transmits imaging radiation through the pattern where xe2x80x9cchromexe2x80x9d has been removed. The radiation is blocked in regions where the xe2x80x9cchromexe2x80x9d layer is present.
The electronics industry seeks to extend optical lithography for manufacture of high-density integrated circuits to critical dimensions of less than 100 nm. However, as the feature size decreases, resolution for imaging the minimum feature size on the wafer with a particular wavelength of light is limited by the diffraction of light. Therefore, shorter wavelength light, i.e.  less than 400 nm is required for imaging finer features. Wavelengths targeted for succeeding generations of optical lithography include 248 nm (KrF laser wavelength), 193 nm (ArF laser wavelength), and 157 nm (F2 laser wavelength) and lower. However, as the wavelength of the incident light decreases, the xe2x80x9cdepth of focus,xe2x80x9d (DoF) or the tolerance of the process also decreases according to the following equation:
xe2x80x83DoF=k2(xcex/NA2)
where k2 is a constant for a given lithographic process, xcex is the wavelength of the imaging light, and NA=sin xcex8, is the numerical aperture of the projection lens. A larger DoF means that the process tolerance toward departures in wafer flatness and photoresist thickness uniformity is greater.
Resolution and DoF can be improved for a given wavelength with a phase shift photomask which enhances the patterned contrast of small circuit features by destructive optical interference. Often a phase-shift mask can increase DOF. Therefore, as the minimum feature size in integrated circuits continues to shrink, the xe2x80x9cphase-shift maskxe2x80x9d becomes increasingly important in supplementing and extending the applications of traditional photolithography with xe2x80x9cbinaryxe2x80x9d masks. For example, in the attenuating (embedded) phase-shift mask, the electromagnetic radiation leaks through (attenuated) the unpatterned areas, while it is simultaneously phase-shifted 180xc2x0, instead of being blocked completely. Compared to xe2x80x9cchromexe2x80x9d on quartz masks, phase-shift masks improve printing resolution of fine features and the depth of focus of the printing process.
The concept of a phase shift photomask and photomask blank that attenuates light and changes its phase was revealed by H. I. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,309 (xe2x80x9cLithography Mask with a Pi-Phase Shifting Attenuatorxe2x80x9d). Common categories of known attenuating embedded phase shift photomask blanks include: (1) Cr-based photomask blanks containing Cr, Cr-oxide, Cr-carbide, Cr-nitride, Cr-fluoride or combinations thereof; and (2) SiO2- or Si3N4-based photomask blanks, where SiO2 or Si3N4 are doped with an opaque metal such as Mo to form a molybdenum silicon oxide, nitride, or an oxynitride.
Physical methods of thin film deposition are preferred to manufacture photomask blanks. These methods which are normally carried out in a vacuum chamber include glow discharge sputter deposition, cylindrical magnetron sputtering, planar magnetron sputtering, and ion beam deposition. A detailed description of each method can be found in the reference xe2x80x9cThin Film Processes,xe2x80x9d Vossen and Kern, Editors, Academic Press NY, 1978). The method for fabricating thin film masks is almost universally planar magnetron sputtering.
The planar magnetron sputtering configuration consists of two parallel plate electrodes: one electrode holds the material to be deposited by sputtering and is called the cathode; while the second electrode or anode is where the substrate to be coated is placed. An electric potential, either RF or DC, applied between the negative cathode and positive anode in the presence of a gas (e.g., Ar) or mixture of gases (e.g., Ar+O2) creates a plasma discharge (positively ionized gas species and negatively charged electrons) from which ions migrate and are accelerated to the cathode, where they sputter or deposit the target material on to the substrate. The presence of a magnetic field in the vicinity of the cathode (magnetron sputtering) intensifies the plasma density and consequently the rate of sputter deposition.
If the sputtering target is elemental such as silicon (Si), sputtering with an inert gas such as Ar produces films of Si on the substrate. When the discharge contains reactive gases, such as O2, N2, or CO2, they combine with the target/or at the growing film surface to form a thin film oxide, nitride, carbide, or combination thereof, on the substrate.
Whether the mask is xe2x80x9cbinaryxe2x80x9d or phase-shifting, the materials that comprise the mask-film are usually chemically complex, and sometimes the chemistry is graded through the film thickness, or is layered. Even a simple xe2x80x9cchromexe2x80x9d mask is a chrome oxy-carbo-nitride (CrOxCyNz) composition that can be oxide rich at the film""s top surface and more nitride-rich within the depth of the film. The chemistry of the top surface imparts anti-reflection character, while the chemical grading provides attractive anisotropic wet etch properties.
In the ion-beam deposition process (IBD), the plasma discharge is contained in a separate chamber (ion xe2x80x9cgunxe2x80x9d or source) and ions are typically extracted and accelerated by an electric potential impressed on a series of grids at the xe2x80x9cexit portxe2x80x9d of the gun (other ion-extraction schemes without grids are also possible). The IBD process provides a cleaner process (fewer added particles) at the growing film surface, as compared to planar magnetron sputtering because the plasma, that traps and transports charged particles to the substrate, is not in the proximity of the growing film. Additionally, the IBD process operates at a total gas pressure at least ten times lower than traditional magnetron sputtering processes. (A typical pressure for IBD is xcx9c10xe2x88x924 Torr.) This results in reduced levels of chemical contamination; for example, a nitride film with minimum or no oxide content can be deposited by the IBD process. Furthermore, the IBD process has the ability to independently control the deposition flux and the reactive gas ion flux (current) and energy, which are coupled and not independently controllable in planar magnetron sputtering. The capability to grow oxides or nitrides or other chemical compounds with a separate ion gun that bombards the growing film with a low energy, but high flux of oxygen or nitrogen ions is unique to the IBD process and offers precise control of film chemistry and other film properties over a broad process range. Additionally, in a dual ion beam deposition the angles between the target, the substrate, and the ion guns can be adjusted to optimize for film uniformity and film stress, whereas the geometry in magnetron sputtering is constrained to a parallel plate electrode system.
While magnetron sputtering is extensively used in the electronics industry for reproducibly depositing all sorts of coatings, process control in sputtering plasmas is not accurate because the direction, energy, and flux of the ions incident on the growing film cannot be regulated. In ion beam deposition (IBD) proposed here, which is a novel alternative approach for fabricating masks with complex multi-layered chemistries, independent control of these deposition parameters is possible.
This invention concerns an ion-beam deposition process for preparing an attenuated, embedded phase shift photomask blank capable of producing 180xc2x0 phase shift at lithographic wavelengths less than 400 nanometer, the process comprising depositing at least one layer of compound of the general formula of MzSiOxNy or MzAlOxNy, where M is selected from transition metal groups of IVB, VB, VIB, and a combination thereof, on a substrate; by ion beam deposition from a target mixture, alloy, or compound of M and Si or M and Al by ions from a group of gases;
wherein:
x ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00;
y ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00;
and z ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00.
More specifically, this invention concerns a dual ion-beam deposition process for preparing an attenuated, embedded phase shift photomask blank capable of producing 180xc2x0 phase shift at lithographic wavelengths less than 400 nanometer, the process comprising depositing at least one layer of compound of the general formula of MzSiOxNy, where M is selected from transition metal groups of IVB, VB, VIB, and a combination thereof, on a substrate;
(a) by ion beam deposition from a target mixture, alloy, or compound of M and Si by ions from a group of gases, and
(b) by bombarding the said substrate by a secondary ion beam from an assist source comprising a group of gases, wherein the layer or layers are formed by a chemical combination of the bombarding gas ions from the assist source gas with the material deposited from the target or targets onto the substrate:
wherein:
x ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00;
y ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00;
and z ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00.
This invention also concerns a dual ion-beam deposition process for preparing an attenuated, embedded phase shift photomask blank capable of producing 180xc2x0 phase shift at lithographic wavelengths less than 400 nanometer, the process comprising: depositing at least one layer of compound of the general formula of MzAlOxNy, where M is selected from transition metal groups of IVB, VB, VIB, and a combination thereof, on a substrate;
(a) by ion beam deposition from a target mixture, alloy or compound of M and Al by ions from a group of gases, and
(b) by bombarding the said substrate by a secondary ion beam from an assist source comprising a group of gases, wherein the layer or layers are formed by a chemical combination of the bombarding gas ions from the assist source gas with the material deposited from the target or targets onto the substrate:
wherein:
x ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00;
y ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00;
and z ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00.
Certain terms that are used herein are defined below.
In this invention, it is to be understood that the term xe2x80x9cphotomaskxe2x80x9d or the term xe2x80x9cphotomask blankxe2x80x9d is used herein in the broadest sense to include both patterned and UN-patterned photomask blanks.
Single Ion Beam Deposition Process
A typical configuration for a single ion beam deposition process is shown in FIG. 5. It is understood that this system is in a chamber with atmospheric gases evacuated by vacuum pumps. In the single IBD process, an energized beam of ions (usually neutralized by an electron source) is directed from a deposition gun (1) to a target material (2), supported by a target holder (3) and the target is sputtered when the bombarding ions have energy above a sputtering threshold energy for that specific material, typically xcx9c50 eV. The ions from the deposition-gun (1) are usually from an inert gas source such as He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, although reactive gases such as O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof, can also be used. When these ions are from an inert gas source the target material (2) is sputtered and then deposits as a film on the substrate (4), on substrate holder (5). When these ions are from a reactive gas source, they can combine with target material (2) and the product of this chemical combination is what is sputtered and deposited as a film on the substrate (4).
Commonly, the bombarding ions should have energies of several hundred eVxe2x80x94a range of 200 eV to 10 KeV being preferred. The ion flux or current should be sufficiently high ( greater than 1013 ions/cm2/s) to maintain practical deposition rates ( greater than 0.1 nm/min). Typically, the process pressure is about 10xe2x88x924 Torr, with a preferred range 10xe2x88x923-10xe2x88x925 Torr. The target material can be elemental, such as Si, Ti, Mo, Cr, or it can be multi-component such as MoxSiy, or it can be a compound such as SiO2. The substrate can be positioned at a distance and orientation to the target that optimize film properties such as thickness, uniformity and minimum stress.
The process window or latitude for achieving one film property, for example, optical transparency, can be broadened with the dual ion-beam deposition process, described below. Also, one particular film property can be changed independently of other set of properties with the dual ion-beam process.
Dual Ion-Beam Deposition Process
The ion-beam process embodies in photomask manufacture a process with fewer added (defect) particles, greater film density with superior opacity, and superior smoothness with reduced optical scattering, especially for lithographic wavelength less than 400 nm. The dual ion gun configuration is shown schematically in FIG. 4. In this process, an energetic beam of ions (usually neutralized by an electron source) is directed from a deposition gun (1) to a target (2), which is sputtered when the bombarding ions have energy above a sputtering threshold, typically xcx9c50 eV. The ions from the deposition-gun are usually from an inert gas source such as He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, although reactive gases such as O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof, can also be used. When these ions are from an inert gas source they sputter the target material, e.g., silicon, which deposits as a film on the substrate. When these gas ions are from a reactive source, e.g. oxygen, they can chemically combine at the target surface and then the product of this chemical combination is what is sputtered and deposited as a film on the substrate. In dual ion beam deposition, energetic ions from a second gun or assist source (6) bombard the substrate (4). Commonly, ions from the assist gun (6) are selected from the group of reactive gases such as, but not restricted to O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof, which chemically combine at the substrate (4) with the flux of material sputtered from the target (2). Therefore, if Ar ions from the deposition gun are used to sputter a silicon target while oxygen ions from the assist source bombard the growing film, the Si flux will chemically combine with energetic oxygen ions at the substrate, forming a film of silicon oxide.
Commonly, the bombarding ions from the deposition source should have energies of several hundred eVxe2x80x94a range of 200 eV to 10 KeV being preferred. The ion flux or current should be sufficiently high ( greater than 1013 ions/cm2/s) to maintain practical deposition rates ( greater than 0.1 nm/min). Typically, the process pressure is about 10xe2x88x924 Torr, with a preferred range 10xe2x88x923-10xe2x88x925 Torr. The preferred target materials of this invention are mixtures, alloys, or compounds of silicon or aluminum with metals from Groups IVB, VB, VIB of the periodic table, or combinations thereof. The substrate can be positioned at a distance and orientation to the target that optimize film properties such as thickness uniformity, minimum stress, etc. The energy of ions from the assist gun is usually lower than the deposition gun. The assist gun provides an adjustable flux of low energy ions that react with the sputtered atoms at the growing film surface. For the xe2x80x9cassistxe2x80x9d ions, lower energy typically  less than 500 eV is preferred, otherwise the ions may cause undesirable etching or removal of the film. In the extreme case of too high a removal rate, film growth is negligible because the removal rate exceeds the accumulation or growth rate. However, in some cases, higher assist energies may impart beneficial properties to the growing film, such as reduced stress, but the preferred flux of these more energetic ions is usually required to be less than the flux of depositing atoms.
In dual ion beam deposition of photomask blanks the gas ion source for the deposition process is preferably selected from the group of inert gases including, but not restricted to He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe or combinations thereof, while the gas ion source for the assist bombardment is preferably selected from the group of reactive gases including, but not restricted to O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof. However, in special circumstances the deposition gas source may also contain a proportion of a reactive gas, especially when formation of a chemical compound at the target is favorable for the process. Conversely, there may be special circumstances when the assist gas source is comprised of a proportion of an inert gas, especially when energetic bombardment of the growing film is favorable for modifying film properties, such as reducing internal film stress.
The capability to grow oxides or nitrides or other chemical compounds with a separate assist ion gun that bombards the growing film with a low energy, but high flux of oxygen or nitrogen ions is unique to the IBD process and offers precise control of film chemistry and other film properties over a broad process range. Additionally, in dual ion beam deposition the angles between the target, the substrate, and the ion guns can be adjusted to optimize for film uniformity and film stress, whereas the geometry in magnetron sputtering is constrained to a parallel plate electrode system.
With the dual IBD process, any of these deposition operations can be combined to make more complicated structures. For example a SiOx/SiNy layered stack can be made by depositing from elemental Si target as the film is successively bombarded first by reactive nitrogen ions from the assist gun, followed by bombardment with oxygen ions. When the layers in a stack alternate from an oxide to a nitride as in SiOx/SiNy, dual ion beam deposition with a single Si target offers significant advantage over traditional magnetron sputtering techniques. Whereas the assist source in dual IBD can be rapidly switched between O2 and N2 as Si atoms are deposited, reactive magnetron sputtering produces an oxide layer on the target surface that must be displaced before forming a nitride-rich surface for sputtering a nitride layer. Further, combining an oxide layer with a nitride can improve optical contrast at longer wavelength, important for inspection of the patterned photomask relative to quartz. Whereas the optical properties of metal oxides and nitrides may be equivalent at lithographic wavelengths, and thus optical transmission is the same, current inspection tools working at longer wavelength, e.g. 488 nm and 365 nm, where metal nitrides are more optically absorbing than their corresponding oxides, and thus provide higher optical contrast there, an advantage for inspection and repair of patterned photomasks.
While it is possible to make films with complex chemical compounds, such as Si3N4, with ion beam deposition using a single ion source, the process is more restrictive than for dual ion beam deposition. For example, Huang et al. in xe2x80x9cStructure and composition studies for silicon nitride thin films deposited by single ion beam sputter depositionxe2x80x9d Thin Solid Films 299 (1997) 104-109, demonstrated that films with Si3N4 properties only form when the beam voltage is in a narrow range about 800 V. In dual ion beam sputtering the flux of nitrogen atoms from the assist source can be adjusted independently to match the flux of deposited target atoms from the deposition ion source over a wide range of process conditions and at practical deposition rates.
This invention relates to the dual ion beam deposition process for depositing a single layer or multiple layers of compounds of the general formula of, MzSiOxNy or MzAlOxNy, where M is selected from transition metal groups of IVB, VB, and VIB, where x ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00, y ranges from about 0.00 to about 2.00, and z ranges from about 0.00 to 2.00.
In a preferred dual ion beam deposition process, ions from the deposition-gun are from a group of gases consisting of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof. In a more preferred dual ion beam deposition process, the ions from the deposition-gun are from a group of gases consisting of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, O2, N2, or combinations thereof. In a further preferred dual ion beam deposition process, the ions from the deposition-gun are from a group of gases consisting of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe or combinations thereof.
In a preferred dual ion beam deposition process, ions from the assist-gun are from a group of gases consisting of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof. In a more preferred dual ion beam deposition process, the ions from the assist-gun are from a group of gases consisting of O2, N2, CO2, F2, CH3, or combinations thereof. In a further preferred dual ion beam deposition process, the ions from the assist-gun are from a group of gases consisting of O2, N2, or combinations thereof.
This invention provides a novel deposition technique of single or multiple layer film for photomask blanks for incident wavelengths less than 400 nm. The substrate can be any mechanically stable material which is transparent to the wavelength of incident light used. Substrates such as quartz and fused silica (glass), and CaF2 are preferred for availability and cost.
Optical Properties
The optical properties (index of refraction, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d and extinction coefficient, xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d) were determined from variable angle spectroscopic ellipsometry at three incident angles from 186-800 nm, corresponding to an energy range of 1.5-6.65 eV, in combination with optical reflection and transmission data. From knowledge of the spectral dependence of optical properties, the film thickness corresponding to 180xc2x0 phase shift, optical transmissivity, and reflectivity can be calculated. See generally, O. S. Heavens, Optical Properties of Thin Solid Films, pp 55-62, Dover, N.Y., 1991, incorporated herein by reference.